The Angel's Departure
by shannyfish
Summary: Jean Grey's parents find her at the Xavier Institue and they want her back even if they have to destroy their daughter and drag her through the courts system. Finished!
1. The Angel's Departure

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
  
  
The city was beautiful, the sun was shining and a perfect day for an afternoon drive. A New York Native couple decided to take a drive, so they got into their red four door car. The couple decided to take a drive into Westchester, where they watched as children and teenagers were making their way home from school. A small group of girls had caught the attention of the woman. She noticed how happy they looked, carefree, not concerned about anything but gossip from school. Soon, there were two girls walking together from the group. The older of the two had red hair and green eyes, the woman reconized the girl as her daughter. She wondered who the other girl with her daughter was.  
"Stop the car!" the woman screamed to her husband.  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned by the look on his wife's face.  
"It's her!"  
"Who?" he asked, still confused about what she was babbling about.  
"Jean!" she said as she looked around frantically for her daughter, "where did she go?"  
"Maybe it wasn't Jean," he said trying to calm her down.  
"No, it was her," she said still looking for her daughter's face or bright red hair. Anything, but there was nothing. "Let's go home," she told her husband sadly. Staring out the window for some glimse of her lost daughter.  
The husband was worried about his wife, he knew that she had a hard time when their daughter just left. He missed her, too, but thinking about it was not helping the situation. They had not seen her in a few years. He briefly got a glance of bright red, he quickly naviagated his way through the traffic.  
"Where are we going?" the woman asked her husband.  
"Tooo...I have no idea! I'm following her," he told her pointing, she saw the two girls. "We should just pull over and get her," the wife suggested to her husband, but he just shook his head.  
"If we follow her, we'll know where she's staying. Then, we can decide what to do and how to do it." They followed the two girls until they met up with two guys in a red car. They, then, followed the red car to the gates of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the husband quickly wrote down the name and address. The husband began to drive home, he knew that his wife was confussed and wanted to see her daughter. "Don't worry," he said trying to calm her, "we're not going to do this on our own. I have some friends in the police department. I'll call them when we get home."  
The drive home was completely silent. The couple did not talk to each other the entire way home. All they could think of was their daughter, the kids that were with her, and the school for gifted children.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, the kids of Xavier's School returned quickly back after school to find that there were several police vehicles there along with a couple. They were all talking to Professor Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Logan.  
Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rouge, and Evan approached the scene. The officers seperated to let them through, but suddenlly Jean stopped and so did the others. Scott looked at Jean to see that she looked scared. Scott reached out for her arm and they began walking again. Jean lowered her head trying not to look at the people who surrounded them.   
"I told you that he had her!" the man told the police officer and pointed to his daughter.  
"Sir, calm down." The police officers were trying to keep everyone as calm as possible.  
"Calm down? How can I calm down? This man has stolen my daughter from me! He's probably stolen all of these children from their families!"  
"Mr. Grey you must calm down," the policeman told him.  
"Grey?" Scott said to himself and looking at Jean. She was holding onto his arm, "Jean?"  
"You said that she would be coming home!" Mr. Grey continued.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Now, wait!" the professor interrupted. "These children came to me, they are perfectly happy right where they are. Now, it seems to me that if you remove Miss Grey from this enviroment without her own personal consent that you will inflict harm unto her. Not physically of course, but emotional."  
"Don't listen to him! He just wants to brainwash her even more," Mr. Grey yelled at them. "I want Jean at home tonight!"  
"Mr. Grey why don't you stand over there," the police officer led him over to his wife who was by one of the police cars. The officers thought it would be easier to discuss where Jean would stay if they seperated Mr. Grey from everyone else. "Miss Grey can I ask you a few questions?" he asked trying to be as calm as possible.  
"Actually I have homework that I really need to start," Jean said trying to be excused from the upcoming intarogation.  
"If you don't answer my questions then I'll have to send you into a medical and pyscological evaluation. Then you will be placed into fostor care," the cop explained to her.  
"Jean, just answer his questions," Scott told her, trying to urge her to cooperate.  
"Scott?" Jean looked at him, she could tell that he really wanted her to do what the cop told her. "Okay, I'll answer the questions."  
"Good. Okay are you ready."  
"Yes," Jean said a bit unsure.  
"Do you attend school?"  
"Of course, I go to Bayville High."  
"Okay, that's good. And do you like living here?"  
"Yes, I love living here. It's like having three brothers and two sisters. It's really cool."  
"Why did you leave home?"  
"Umm," Jean didn't want to answer that question, "umm..."  
"Did they hurt you emotionally or physically?" the officer tried to help her answer the question. "Miss Grey?"  
"They were keeping me back," Jean finally blurted out.  
"Keeping you back how?"  
"I wanted to be an individual. My father wanted me to conform to be like all the other students at the school I used to go to."  
"I see. So, would you ever want to go home voluntarily?"  
"No."  
"Okay. Just a second." The officer left the group and went over to Jean's parents.   
"Professor?" Scott wanted to know what they were talking about. "They can't take Jean away."  
"I don't want to go, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Jean told them and Scott pulled her into his arms and Kitty, Kurt, and Evan decided to make the hug into a group hug. "I love all of you!" Jean started to cry and was very afraid of what the officer would decide.  
"Hmm." The officer was behind the group and was waiting for their attention. They all turned around. "I've decided that the only way to decide this fairly is to have Miss Grey evaluated and then be temporarily sent to a fostor home."  
"No, no nono no..." Jean started to fall crying, but luckily Scott caught her before she hit the ground. He held her tight and tried to calm her down.  
"Jean...it's going to be okay. I promise that everything will be okay. Shh.."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Miss Grey? Are you listening to me?" the pyscologist asked her.  
"Oh! Yes I'm sorry I was just thinking."  
"Oh, about what exactly?"  
"I was thinking about my friends at the Xavier Institute."  
"Oh? What about them?"  
"Just how much I care about them and miss them."  
"I see, and would you rather be with them and Mr. Xavier or with your parents?"  
"I would rather be at the Institute with my friends and Professor Xavier. They understand me better than my parents do or ever did."  
"Thank you for your time, Miss Grey. Officer Mackie will take you to your next appointment."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"So?" Officer Mackie asked the medical doctor about his examination of Jean Grey.  
"She's in perfect shape. She hasn't been physically harmed at all."  
"Thank you doctor." Officer Mackie entered the police car with Jean Grey who was asleep in the back seat. He drove her to the Fostor Care Center, where he knew they would try to place her with a good family until the courts could decide the outcome of where she would stay. She looked so peaceful and wondered why her parents wanted to put her through all of the examinations and to be put in an unusual enviroment. Not to make her happy. She would have chosen to stay where she was. She was happy there, and he hated the thought of possibly destroying a young girl's life. She was an angel being put through hell and all it's totures.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. Officer Mackie

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, the WB and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure   
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"How can they do this!" Scott said yelling. "Jean was just fine here! Why does her father think that Jean wants to live with them?"  
"Scott," the professor said calmly looking around at the other X-Men who were not happy about their current situation. "We need to stay calm about this. Oviously they don't know that Jean or any of us are mutants, we want to keep it that way. The officer said that this would be handled in court."  
"So?" Kitty said not getting what the professor was saying.  
"We can get Jean back. I have friends in law and I believe one or two of them can help us. There are legal ways to get Jean back."  
"What if we don't get her back?" Logan asked.  
"We will, Logan."  
"Yeah, I don't know how I'm suppose to get through school without her," Kitty said complaining, "She's like the big sister I never had."  
"Don't worry Kitty. We're getting her back," Scott said confidently. His glasses slightly reddened for an instant from his anger.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"What am I going to do with them if we don't get Jean?" Professor Xavier asked Ororo Munroe.   
"The kids will be fine. We will get Jean back, she keeps the boys from doing crazy things. Or at least tries to," Ororo cared for the kids as much as the professor and he knew it. Jean Grey was an important part of their family and the X-Men. She wasn't important because of her powers, but because of her moral strength and her kindness.   
"Scott is angry."  
"Yes, I know. He cares for Jean the most out of the group. He needs her, she's part of his strength."  
"I wish Jean's parents had never seen her with Kitty after school. Her father accuses me of stealing his daughter away, but I couldn't quite tell if he meant it or not. Her mother was silent the entire time, she didn't argue or complain. Jean was so scared when she left, I wish I knew what she was feeling all the time."  
"You could try and check on her now. Use Cerebro, and check on her." Ororo left Professor Charles Xavier to think about using Cerebro to check and find out how Jean was, if she was scared, upset, angry, or anything else he might need to know.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Jean Grey was accompanied up the steps of the Fostor Care Center by Officer Mackie. It was a gray cement building, cold, and unwelcoming. It was quiet, and Jean wondered how they could take care of or place children in homes from the dim looking building. She stopped to look at the building that at least tempoaraily would be her home. It didn't make her feel better or safe. It only worried her of what the next few days, weeks, or months would be like.  
"Don't worry Miss Grey I'm sure that they'll place you in a fostor care home with a wonderful family."  
"I don't care, I just want to go home."  
"To the institute?"  
"Yes, that's my home. That's where my family lives and where I belong."  
"Well, then I hope that's where you'll end up at." Officer Mackie told her as Jean Grey was pulled into the building by a fostor care lady. Jean watched as Officer Mackie left her at the gates that she was afraid she would leave only to go to a worse place.  
"Hello Miss Grey, I'm Lily O'Malley and I'll show you to your temporary room. Right this way."  
"Temporary room?" Jean asked puzzled by the kind lady's words.  
"Yes, I've already found a place for you that has been approved by the state and all parties involved. You will be staying with Officer Mackie as of tommorrow. I have to go over some things with him, but then he'll be your legal guardian until the courts decide."  
"Thank you," Jean said thinking about how she was going to a better place instead of a worse one.  
"Here's your room, see you in the morning."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"You ready?" Officer Mackie asked Jean and she nodded. "Okay let's get out of here. How about we go get some lunch?"   
"Okay."  
"How about the diner?"  
"That's fine," Jean told him as they drove to the diner. They went inside and sat at the counter. They looked at the menu, and before they could order Mr. Grey walked in. "Oh no. What's he doing here?"  
"I don't know, but what do you want?"  
"Umm a chicken salad."  
"Okay. Bob, why don't you get me a chicken salad and a burger and two drinks to go."  
"No problem Mackie," Bob told him.  
"Mr. Grey you shouldn;t be here!"  
"I just wanted to see my daughter."  
"Well she's under the protection of the state and is not suppose to be in contact with you, your wife, or Charles Xavier."  
"She's my daughter."  
"I really don't care. She's under my care, you'll have to wait till tommorrow to see her."  
"Jean..."  
Jean turned away from him and went to get their lunch and sodas from the counter. Mackie handed Bob some money and then they left through the side door.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Jean was once again in her "temporary room" at the Fostor Care Center. The state had decided that she needed to be in an isolated place. Jean just sat on her bed all day thinking, she was brought her food and then Lily came for her plate. She was in a prison for unwanted or fought over children. She was isolated from the rest of the world. Alone, her only company was her own thoughts. Jean hated not being able to see her friends or to go outside. She would have to get used to it since she was not going into court until the end of the month, their court date had been changed. Jean would not go to school or leave the house, she would do work in her room and Lily would hand it in. Jean was starting to feel sick, she was sick of being cooped up and not allowed to go to school or see her friends.   
Lily brought Jean her dinner, but Jean wasn't hungry. She had a terrible headache and her stomach was spinning. She didn't feel like doing anything. So, Lily gave Jean a Tylenol and an antacid, and then Jean decided to try to sleep. She slept through the entire night and into the afternoon.  
At two in the afternoon Lily woke up Jean and tried to get her to eat something, but Jean wouldn't eat. She wouldn't eat or drink, which wasn't good for her at all. Lily was worried about Jean, and called in a doctor that examined her and simply prescibed sleep, food, and water. Lily hoped that Jean would eat or at least drink something soon, she didn't want to emit her to the hospital.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	3. The Test

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Hello? Yes this is Professor Charles Xavier, how may I help you?" Professor Xavier was on the phone while Ororo partially listened to the conversation. "I see...yes of course I'll be right down. Okay bye now," Xavier hung up his phone and looked up at Ororo Munroe. She could tell that he was extremely worried. "We have a problem."  
"With who?" Ororo asked.  
"That was Lily O'Malley at the Fostor Care Center, she has explained what has happened in the last few days or so. Apparently Jean was staying with Officer Mackie and then her father threatened her safety there so they moved her back to the center. Lily has told me that Jean is not eating or drinking, so thinks that maybe we can get her to at least eat or drink something."  
"I can't believe that Jean would do that. She's usually the most sensable one out of the group. Have you noticed anything different about Scott lately?" Ororo asked concerned for the students.  
"She's under pressure Ororo. She's scared, and doesn't know what's going to happen."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Professor Xavier and Ororo Munroe entered the Fostor Care Center and found Lily O'Malley waiting for them. "I'm so glad you're here! I tried to give her lunch, but she wouldn't eat. I'm legally not suppose to let you come here or see Jean. Jean needs help, and I can't give it to her. I believe you two can."  
"We will do all we can to help Jean," Professor Xavier told her trying to calm her down a little.  
"Okay I'll show you where she is," Lily started down a hallway and was follwed by Ororo pushing Xavier. She opened a door to a room and let them enter. Lily left them alone with Jean hoping that they could help her.  
"Jean?" Professor Xavier called to his student. She was huddled in a corner, Ororo approached her slowly and then pulled Jean into her arms. Jean began to cry as Ororo helped Jean to her feet. They sat on her bed near Xavier. "Jean, don't cry. We're here."  
"I...I...want..to go.." she said slowly making sure she was able to get the whole sentance out.   
"Why aren't you eating Jean? You know you're hurting yourself?" Ororo said trying to understand what Jean was going through.  
"I..just want to go home. To go to school. To..be with the X-Men. To eat...edible food," Jean said laughing a little at the thought of the center's food compared to the mansion's food.   
"Well, you need to eat something. Okay?" Xavier asked her.  
"Okay."  
"Good," Xavier and Ororo said in unison.  
"I'll get Ms. O'Malley and have her bring you something."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"How do you feel?" Charles Xavier asked Jean Grey who had eaten and drank something. Xavier had been talking to her and Ororo had made sure that she wasn't really sick.  
"I feel better. Thank you."  
"Jean, you know that we can't see you until the custody issue goes to court?" Professor Xavier asked her.  
"Yes, but it was nice to see you both."  
"You're going to take care of yourself until you come home, right?" Ororo asked her. Jean nodded, she had listened to an hour lecture from Ororo already and didn't want to hear it again.  
"I know, I'll take care of myself ad do my homework and think positively," Jean recited part of the lecture.  
"Okay, well we need to return home now," Professor Xavier told Jean, and she nodded and hugged him and Ororo.  
"I'll see you soon," Jean told them as they left.  
"Wait!" Jean heard Lily O'Malley's voice yell and stuck her head out of her door to see that Lily had stopped Xavier and Ororo. "Jean! Come here," Lily called to her and Jean happily complied. "I just got off the phone with the state agency and told them what you did, and we agreed that Jean can go back to the institute. You must still come to court, though, she will be in your custody until then."  
"I get to go home?" Jean asked surprised.  
"Yes," Lily said and Jean ran down the hallway to her room to gather her stuff and change. Minutes later, Jean emerged ready to leave. "Bye Jean."  
"Bye thank you.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Rogue, and Logan heard the car pull up, but ignored it because they knew that it was just the professor and Ororo returning. The kids were setting the table for dinner, Scott and Kitty had made dinner since the professor and Ororo had been out. "Hurry up and set the table!" Logan ordered sitting in a chair at the table.  
"Not like you're doing anything," Rogue told Logan as she set the last place at the table.  
"I'm supervising."  
"Hmph."  
"We're home!" Ororo called to the kids to let them know they were in the house. Ororo, the professor, and Jean walked into the dinner room to see a surprised Logan, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt.  
"What'd you do Chuck? Steal her?" ogan asked.  
"No, they gave her back for now."  
"Good to have you back," Evan told her.  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed.  
"Vay very good."  
Scott and Kitty walked in with food in their hands, Scott dropped his plate of tacos, but was saved with Jean's telekinetic powers. The tacos were set on the table. "Jean?! You're back?" he asked afraid he was dreaming.  
"For now," she told him as she hugged him, she had missed him the most. Scott was always there for her no matter what, and hated being away from him.  
"We missed you!" Kitty said hugging them and was joined by the rest of the kids, even Rogue.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Please Read and Review and select an age group with your review.  
0-10  
11-20  
21-30  
31-40  
41-50  
51+  
  



	4. The Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, the WB and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure   
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue left the Xavier Institute for Bayville High. Scott drove them in his red car, they were actually going to be extremely early. They decided to stop for doughnuts and hot chocolates, soon they were at the doughnut shop. The lady was taking their order when a young girl with red hair walked in behind her. The kids turned to leave when suddenlly Jean froze.  
"Jean? What's wrong?" Scott asked her.  
"Jean? Why have you been gone?" Sara Grey asked her sister.  
"I've been at a special school Sara," Jean tried to explain, "we have to go. We're going to be late for school."  
"Jean wait!"  
"What?"  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too, but I have to go. Bye Sara." Jean left the shop first, but seconds later the others followed. They all were silent all the way to school and didn't say anything when they went their seperate ways.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Jean? Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Scott asked as Jean sat down to eat lunch with him.  
"Scott, I really don't want to talk about it."  
"I understand, but can't you just answer my question and that's all?" Scott asked and could tell he was making Jean uncomfortable. He just hated not knowing things. But would it have mattered if he had known? Scott didn't know all the answers, but he did know that Jean was keeping everything to herself. She didn't talk to him as much as she used to. She was isolating herself from the rest of the group. "Okay, I'll drop it."  
"Thanks Scott." Jean smiled at him, she didn't want to keep secrets from him, but didn't want to hurt his feelings either. Jean felt trapped, surrounded by her family, the courts, peers at school, teachers, and the X-Men. She felt like she wasn't able to breathe, like being smothered.  
"Jean, no matter what happens...I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"  
"Yes. I know Scott. I know that I can tell you anything and everything, but right now it's just a little difficult for me that's all."  
"I understand that you need to adjust back to the way things were."  
"I need to feel safe again. I need to be able to get through the day without thinking that this will be the last day that my life will be like this. A simple day at school, blending in with the other students. Being a cheerleader, going out after games with the football players and other cheerleaders. I just want to hold onto now."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Jean? How are you doing?" Professor Charles Xavier asked as he moved his wheel chair next to where she was sitting.  
"I'm fine...just alittle nervous I guess."  
"Don't worry Jean. No matter what we'll be here for you."  
"I know, that's what Scott said."  
"You've just been so distant lately. You need to focus on being a teenager, not worrying. That's my job."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For caring about me."  
"I've always cared about you Jean. The X-Men are like my children, especially you and Scott. You two keep the team together."  
"Scott said that he understood why I didn't want to answer his question about having a sister, but I feel like he should have known. He cares about me, and I care about him. I shouldn't keep things from him."  
"Jean, what's done is done. Leave the past behind you. Scott understands, he mainly overwelmingly happy that you're home."  
"I know and I'm happy to be home."  
"Why don't you all go out tonight to dinner and a movie or something?"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Thanks Professor."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Yes! Strike!" Scott said to himself. They had decided on eating dinner at a bowling center and then going to a movie.  
"I vbeat you yet!" Kurt told him taking his turn.  
"Boys!" Kitty and Jean said together, and Scott, Kurt, and Evan turned to look at them. Jean and Kitty began to laugh at their expressions.  
"Okay, okay enough bowling. What movie should we see?" Jean asked them.  
"How about Hannibal?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah," Scott, Evan, and Rogue said together.  
"Not a scary movie!" Kitty whined.  
"Can't," Jean said simply.  
"Why not?" Scott asked.  
"Umm let's see? R rated movie requires that you be 17 or older to get in. Remember?"  
"Oh!" Kurt whined.  
"That sucks!"  
"Oh well what else is playing?" Rogue asked.  
"Let's see there's the Mexican rated R, See Spot Run rated PG, 15 Minutes rated R, Down to Earth rated PG-13, and Recess: School's Out rated G. So which one?" Scott asked.  
"I vote..Recess:School's Out," Kitty said.  
"I vant that one too," Kurt agreed.  
"Me too," Jean told Scott.  
"I guess we could see a cartoon," Evan gave in.  
"Rogue?" Scott asked.  
"It's fine."  
"Okay looks like we're going to a cartoon," Scott told them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The X-Men returned home after the movie, it was 9:30pm and Professor Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Logan were waiting for them. They were all half asleep when they walked in the door and saw the three of them waiting for them. "Out so late?" Professor asked.  
"We had so much fun!" Jean exclaimed, which made Xavier, Ororo, and Logan happy that she was happy.  
"I'm glad, but you six still have school tommorrow morning," Xavier reminded them. "So I think you should all go right to bed."  
"Goodnight Auntie O, Professor, Logan," Evan said as he headed to his room.  
"Night," Kitty said going up the stairs.  
"Vight," Kurt said following Kitty. Rogue followed without a word to anyone.  
"Thank you for letting us go out Professor," Scott told him.   
"I take it that your night out was alot of fun," Xavier told him.  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"Goodnight," Jean and Scott said in unison as they went up the stairs to their rooms.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day the X-Men were at school, when they saw Jean's family enter Principal Darkholme's office. "Great that's just what I needed," Jean told the others, "she'll twist everything around so that I'll look like a total slacker or something."  
"Don't worry Jean. Just think about your cheering at the game," Scott told her to try to keep her mind off of it.  
"Why even go...it's just going to bug me and then I won't do the best I can," she told Scott.  
"Well, then totally ignore it! Cause I'm going to the game to watch you...and do my homework," Kitty told Jean to try to cheer her up.  
"Ve too!" Kurt agreed because Kitty was going.  
"Yeah, we can all go. Maybe we can go out afterwards since it is a Friday," Evan told them.  
"Vay party time!"  
"That's a great idea. The professor will probably be cool with that," Scott told them.  
"Really? That's great. I think that I can definately look forward to that instead of thinking about Darkholme and my family." Jean told them and they all agreed with her.  
"So? Are we going to win tonight?" Scott asked.  
"Yes!" the others said in unison.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"OKAY! Let's go!" the cheerleaders said in unison cheering on he team.  
"Look at them go," Scott said pretending to watch the football game. He was actually watching Jean the entire time. Making sure that she was concentrating on cheers instead of her custody. She definately was into the game, she was beautiful and exellent at what she was doing. She definately belonged there, she was popular just like all the other cheerleaders and jocks on the field.  
"What's wrong, Scott?" Kitty asked looking up from her homework.  
"You pyschic now?" Scott asked Kitty.  
"No, you've just been watching Jean for the last hour and a half that all. Simple observation."  
"Vay man. She's fine. She's totally vin the game," Kurt told him.  
"Are you always this protective?" Rogue asked.  
"N.." Scott began.  
"YES!" Evan, Kitty, and Kurt said in unison.  
"Ookay I am protective, but that's just how I am."  
"Oh lookie lookie, Duncan's taking a move on Jean," Evan said.  
"Where where where?" Scott asked. Everyone laughed when finally Scott saw that the cheerleaders where away from the football players. "Very funny."  
"Ve thought so," Kurt told him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Good job Jean," Scott said as Jean approached them. The game was over and Bayville had lost. Jean looked at him puzzled.  
"We lost," she said simply.  
"So? You still did a good job," Scott told Jean and the others started to giggle. "Hey! What's so funny?"  
"You are!" Kitty told Scott.  
"Scott, Vou are so funny!" Kurt said laughing.  
"I don't get it," Jean told Scott and it just made everyone laugh harder.  
"You don't have to. So, where we going now?" Scott asked quickly trying to change the subject.  
"Hey Jean!" Duncan called behind her. "Where you going? Aren't you coming?" He asked as he looked around at the others in disaprovement.  
"No. We're going out together," Jean told him.  
"Oh yeah. Where?"  
"We haven't decided yet."  
"So, that means you don't really have any plan. So? Come on Jean come with us and your loser friends can come, too." Duncan told Jean making a jesture to the others.  
"Hey!" Jean and the rest of the X-Men yelled together.  
"That was way uncalled for, Duncan."  
"Oh I'm sorry Jean I didn't mean that your friends were losers I just mean that they are totally below our level."  
"Our level?" Jean questioned.  
"Yeah, the popular people."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Duncan is such a jerk!" Kitty told the others. They were walking toward the ice cream shop.  
"No kidding," Scott chimed in.  
"Veah he needs to take a chill pill," Kurt told them.  
"He's not all that bad," Jean defended Duncan, "he's just very proud, well too proud sometimes."  
"That's no excuse," Evan told Jean.  
"Yeah, we're not below you," Rogue told Jean.  
"I didn't say that..." Jean told Rogue.  
"I know, but I wanted to make sure. I thought that maybe all this attention you've been getting was going to your head."  
"Well it's not," Jean told her and they went in to get ice cream.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Please Read and Review.  
You might think that it's wierd, but I like to know how old my readers are. So please help me by using the below.  
5-7  
8-10  
11-13  
14-16  
17-19  
20-22  
23-25  
ect....  



	6. The Runaway

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"Has anyone seen Jean?" Scott asked at breakfast.  
"No, she wasn't in her room when I got up," Kitty told him.  
"Yeah I haven't seen her either man," Evan told Scott.  
"Well, she has to be here somewhere. It's a big mansion and big grounds all around it, she has to be somewhere," Logan told them.  
"I can't sense Jean...are you sure she's not in her room?" the professor asked. Everyone looked worried except Rogue.  
"Wha..What? Then where is she?" Scott asked.  
"Rogue do you know anything about this?" the professor asked her.  
"No of course not. What would I know about anything?"  
"Rogue, this is not a game. If you know where Jean is or have seen her then you must tell us."  
"Well I got up this morning, early, and Jean was looking at some pictures in a book with her and a bunch of other cheerleaders and football players. So I asked her where all the pictures of the X-Men were, and she said she didn't have them in an album. No not in a nice book, but in a box. So, I told her that I knew that she thought she was superior to everyone else and then she just started to cry. She ran out of the house and that's the last I saw of her," Rogue explained and she could tell that no one was happy with what she had done.  
"Jean hadn't found the right book to put those other pictures in, so she was leaving them in that box until she found the right one. And that book with all the cheerleaders and football players was an assignment that an art teacher had her do while they were away in Florida or Hawaii or something for five days," Kitty told Rogue. "Jean loves us, all of us."  
"Kitty's right. Everyone's seen that book, though I didn't know she was thinking of making another scrap book. You shouldn't have upset her Rogue. Jean is going through a very hard time right now," the professor told her.  
The door slammed behind Rogue, and she turned around to find that Scott, Evan, Kitty, Kurt, and Logan had left. "They don't want me no more," Rogue told the professor, "I can't blame them."  
"They just are all alittle mad right now that's all. When they find Jean and she's alright, then they'll stop being angry."  
"Then I hope that they find her soon."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
There were so many people around her, but she couldn't hear their thoughts, maybe it was because she was so upset or maybe because she hadn't slept. Jean felt an emptiness in her mind where there were usually other people's thoughts. Jean stepped into her car of the train that her ticket read. The train was about to leave the station when she felt a familar presence in her mind. She looked out the window to see Scott looking frantically for her, Jean didn't know whether to call to him or just stay put. He looked so worried, she didn't want him to worry about her. She stood up and started to walk towards the exit when the train started to move. "I have to get off!" Jean told the conductor.   
"I'm sorry Miss, but there's no way to stop the train now."  
Jean went to the nearest window and opened it. "Scott! Scott!" Jean yelled out the window.   
Jean watched as he turned and spoted her," Jean!" Scott yelled. "Don't go! Jean!" Scott yelled as he ran after the train. He wanted to catch up to it. In front of Scott, Logan was running to catch the train and managed to jump onboard. Scott stopped running to catch his breath. Kitty, Kurt, and Evan ran up to Scott, they waited for him to catch his breath before they asked their questions. "Logan's on the train," Scott explained.  
Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan took a seat to wait for some word of what they should do next. Minutes later, Logan walked up with Jean, the group was extremely surprised to see them both. "I found her," Logan told them. "Let's go home."  
"Jean..." Scott said pulling her into his arms, "don't you ever ever leave without talking to one of us or the professor."   
"I'm sorry," Jean said looking down at her feet.  
"I'm just glad that you're back and you're okay."  
"Yeah, Rogue totally over reacted," Kitty told her.  
"Now if I after chase after a moving train ever again! Just none of you runaway okay?" Logan asked them and they all nodded.  
"Let's go home," Jean told Scott, he nodded and smiled at her. The group left the train station and headed for home.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	7. The Court Date

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure   
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Welcome home Jean," Professor Xavier called to the group as they entered the mansion.  
"Thank you Professor, it's good to be home."  
"Next time talk to me before you leave okay?"  
"Don't worry Chuck I've already taken care of it," Logan told him. Xavier looked surprised, but could tell that he had already taken care of it.  
"Anyone ready for lunch?" Ororo asked.  
"Me!" Kurt and Evan said in unison.  
"Boys!" Kitty said at the boys' outburst. "I think I'm ready for lunch."  
"Yeah me too," Scott told her.  
"Jean?" Ororo asked.  
"Yes? Oh, sorry. I'm hungary."  
"Good. Come on, Food's on the table," Ororo told them, motioning for them to go ahead of her. Xavier, Logan, and Ororo watched as Kurt, Evan, Kitty, Scott, and Jean went into the next room to eat. "She still in her room?"  
"Yes, she's afraid that they'll be extremely angry with her. She understands that the others care for Jean more than she possibly realized," Xavier told her. "Can you take a plate up to her, Ororo?"  
"Of course."  
"So, you had to chase after a train?" Xavier asked smiling at Logan.  
"Yep, trains are getting faster, well, either that or I'm getting older."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Jean?" Ororo called as she opened Jean's bedroom door slightly.  
"Yes?" Jean said opening the door all the way for Ororo.  
"Court date is tommorrow. Do you have clothes for court?"  
"Yeah. I'll be missing school again.."  
"It's okay, it's already been cleared."  
"Storm, what if I have to leave? I don't want to, I want to stay here."  
"No matter where you are, we'll always be here for you, Jean. Plus, who says that you're leaving? I won't be able to handle three boys and two girls. It has to be even to keep the guys in line."  
"Scott will keep them under control. Or at least try, he always seems like he's way older than the rest of us. I suppose it's the fact that the responsibility he has for his powers have given him more caution."  
"Definately, Scott cares about all of you. He especially cares about you, you are his anchor, his reason, and his conscience."  
"Scott will be so hurt if I have to leave. I'll miss him so much and I'll miss you, Logan, the professor, and the others."  
"Just remember, home is where the heart is. If you're a thousand miles away from here and this is where your heart is, then you'll aways be home. There's no way that you can't be apart of here. If you have to leave, then you have to leave. In a year you can come back, and then there's nothing they can do to take you away."  
"One year is a long time Storm."  
"Yes child it is, but you'll make it if you're forced to leave."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Everyone was at the court that day, the kids had taken off of school to go. They were all dressed up nicely, even Rouge and Logan. Jean, the professor, and a lawyer were sitting in front of them. They had been sitting in the courtroom for three hours and the judge was about to make his ruling. He hit his gavel on his desk to call attention. "Now this is a very hard decision to make, I basically hold the life of this child in my hands. I have to choose a place that will be safe and beneficial to her. I have reviewed her transcripts from Bayville High School and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and both show that Miss Grey is a honored student. I find it that I cannot make a decision as of this date exactly. For today Miss Grey will return with her parents to their home and still attend Bayville High School for one week in which their will be an examiner. At the end of this week of the examiner is not satisfied then Miss Grey will be under the guardianship of Professor Charles Xavier. He has already been approved by the examiner, the state, and by the police department. I will see you all in one week," the judge used his gavel again, "court dismissed until next week."  
"Well I guess a week can't be that bad," Jean told the professor.  
"Don't worry it'll go by so fast you won't even notice."  
"Excuse me, we're ready to go," Mr. Grey told the professor.  
"Just a second please," Jean said as she quickly turned around to hug Ororo, Logan, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan. Scott hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
"I was afraid this might happen, so I brought this with me," Scott pulled out a necklace with a heart pendent on it. "We'll miss your birthday, but I thought this might help."  
"Thank you Scott."  
"Come on Jean," her father called uncomfortably.  
"Thank you Professor," Jean said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. He had been more of a father to her than he own father had been.  
"Jean!"  
"Goodbye. I love you all," Jean called as she left with her father and mother.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	8. The Countdown Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure   
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Jean's drive with her parents home was uneventful, silent, and yet angry. Her father always seemed angry with her, she didn't like that feeling of anger projected at her. Her mother was calm and quiet, she never argued with her husband, she was the dutiful wife as expected. Sara had not come to court with her parents, her mother had told her that she was at home. As they drove into the driveway, Jean looked at the house she used to call home. The house that would be her prison for a week with her father as the warden. Jean felt like an outsider as she got out of the car and went into the house with her parents. One week, she thought to herself, it seems so long now that I'm back here.  
"Jean!" Sara called to her sister and then hugged her. "I missed you!"  
"I missed you too."  
"Okay, why don't we let Jean rest in her room for a little bit. The court room experience must have drained you."  
"Yes, daddy," Jean said looking at her feet and then going up stairs. Her father scared her, she wondered what would have happened if Scott, Logan, and her father had gotten into it. It would have been impossible to seperate them until they killed each other.  
Jean looked around at her room, it was just the way it had been left. Nothing was disturbed not even her papers on her desk from her old school. Her mother probably had held onto her room as hope that Jean would return home someday. Jean looked at her phone and decided to see if it still had a dial tone, she held her phone up to her ear, and there was a tone. Jean quickly dialed the institute.  
"Hello? Ororo?...It's Jean, yes. Is Scott there?" Jean asked wanting to talk to him. "No? Okay thank you. Bye." She hung up her phone and laid on her bed thinking about Scott.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that day, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Rogue, and Evan returned back to the institute from school. "Scott wait!" Ororo called as they started up the stairs.  
"Yes?"  
"Jean called earlier wanting to talk to you. What's wrong?" Ororo asked.  
"Oh? Did she leave a number?" Scott asked hopefully, but Ororo shook her head. "Oh, they removed Jean from all of her old classes."  
"Did you see her at school?"  
"No, but they said Jean's not in any of her old classes."  
"She was probably too tired to finish the last classes after court."  
"Yeah you're probably right."  
"I hope Jean comes back soon," Kitty told them. "It's so hard to get through only a few classes without Jean and she's not even in those classes."  
"Yeah, it's definately not the same without Jean," Evan added.  
"Vay they're right."  
"Yeah, I guess it does seem a little different without her," Rogue said not really sounding sincere.  
"Don't worry there's only six more days until we see her and she comes back home," Ororo told them and they all nodded and headed upstairs to do their homework.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Jean! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Jean's mother called.  
"Coming!" Jean ran down the stairs and was almost out the door.  
"Jean where are your books?" Jean's father asked.  
"Scott's bringing them, he promised before we went into court. He'll put them in my locker for me. Don't worry everything will be fine. Bye Mom, Dad, Sara." Jean walked to school that morning. She arrived at school five minutes early and found her books and a few other things in her locker waiting for her. Jean quickly wrote a note and folded it up. Jean started to walk to her next new class, as she passed Scott's locker she slipped the note inside.  
The day was uneventful except for the pile of homework that her teachers had given her. Her father told her she was to have as little contact with her friends from the institute as possible. He had agreed to let her have lunch with them as long as she followed all of his other rules until the next court date.  
"Hi Jean," Scott said as he sat down next to her. "I got your note and your welcome."  
"I was wondering if you could give this note to the professor and this one to Ororo." Jean handed Scott two notes after he nodded. "Thank you."  
"Jean!" Kitty said as she sat down with Scott and Jean. "I've missed you so much I have no idea of how I'm suppose to get through this week without you," Kitty said extremely fast.  
"Don't worry Kitty. We have five days until I'm home."  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	9. Parent Pressure

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure   
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Scott and the professor were playing chess together in the library, the professor was winning because Scott was distracted. "Scott? Scott?" Xavier called to Scott, but Scott did not hear him. "Scott," the professor called to him telepathically. Scott turned and looked at the professor. "Scott, are you okay? I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes."  
"Sorry Professor, I was just thinking about Jean..."  
"I know, but she'll be home soon."  
"Four days...its seems like such a long time. I miss Jean so much." Scott told the professor.   
"Everyone does Scott," the professor told him. "You just miss her more than the others do, that's all."  
"I know that everyone misses her, but I just really miss her. I've known Jean for a long time and when she's not around it just doesn't feel right. It feels like a part of me is missing, like I've lost a piece of my heart..."   
"She is a special young woman, she sees the good in everyone," the professor told him.  
"I tell her that she's everyone's conscience, always telling us whether or not we should be doing certain things. Like when Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, the Blob and we agreed not to use our powers, Jean started to give us all "I'm proud of us" speech."  
"Jean does see things differently, she sees the good in her enemies. She's like a daughter to me, not that you're not like a son to me Scott. You are like a son to me, it's just that Jean and I are similar. I think of you all as my children, my hope for a better future."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Jean?" her father called, and Jean ran downstairs to see what he wanted. He father only seemed to bellow her name. He could not just knock on her door and talk to her without being angry.  
"Yes daddy?" Jean asked nicely.  
"Dinner's ready."  
"Thanks." Jean sat down at the table across from her sister. Her parents were at the ends of the table and they did not look happy.  
"Jean?" he father asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I thought we agreed that you would stay away from those institute kids as much as possible?"  
"Yes? What? I had lunch with them, you said that it was okay. I was just saying thank you for Scott bringing my stuff from the institute and Kitty was telling me how much she misses me. Kitty's a freshman and even though she's really smart she doesn't fit in with any of the other kids cause she shy."  
"Well that's nice. Are you like a mentor to her?" her mother asked.  
"No, at least I don't think so. Kitty just looks up to me because I'm older and because I'm a cheerleader and am always hanging out with other cheerleader and football players."  
"The in-crowd?" Sara asked.  
"Yeah I guess you could call them that."  
"So, you're popular at your school?" he father asked her.  
"Yes."  
"Good," he father said, which worried Jean. She couldn't make out what exactly he was thinking but she didn't like it.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Jean have you been avoiding me?" Scott asked as Jean opened her locker.  
"I didn't want to, it's just that I could swear that my dad has a spy around me all around me. He knows that I was eating with you and Kitty at lunch the other day."  
"That's spooky..."  
"Yeah, you're telling me! Maybe he's pyschic?"  
"I don't think so, but good try."  
"Maybe Darkholme's spying on me?"  
"Wouldn't surprise me, Jean."  
"So how many days till I'm home? I've lost count."   
"Three days."  
"Three days," Jean said to herself, "I've made it through the last four days I think I can make it through the next three."  
"Well, I can't wait till you're home." Scott told Jean as the bell rang, "well better get to class. See you at lunch?"  
"Yeah, okay. Bye Scott." Jean watched as Scott walked to his class, she closed her locker and went to her class.   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Jean, I'm so glad you're here!" Kitty said sitting next to her. "I'm having a crisis! I need your help, if you can help?"  
"Why? What's wrong?" Jean asked concerned.  
"The Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up and it's like semi-formal and I need you to come shopping with me! Please!"  
"When's the dance again?"  
"In two nights...that's why I didn't know if you could?"  
"I'll check today after school and then I'll call you okay?"  
"Yeah thanks Jean!" Kitty said hugging her.  
"Vhat's such a big deal about vis dance?" Kurt asked them.  
"Sadie Hawkins?" Kitty asked.  
"Veah, I've never heard of vit."  
"It's like when the girls ask the guys instead of the guys ask the girls."  
"Oh, vhat's cool!"  
"Umm. No!"  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	10. The Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Kitty? Yeah this is Jean. I asked my dad and he said that it's fine and that I can even go to the dance with whoever I want," Jean told Kitty over the phone. "Okay I'll see you in an hour? Okay, bye."  
"Jean, can I go shopping, too?" Sara said over hearing Jean's phone conversation.  
"If mom and dad say it's okay."  
"Okay. Mom! Dad!" Sara yelled as she walked down the stairs. "Yeah!!!" Sara yelled and Jean could hear it loud and clear from upstairs. Sara ran quickly up the stairs to Jean's room. "They said it's okay."  
"I sort of gathered that."  
"Oh."  
"So, is there a dance coming up at your school?" Jean asked.  
"No, but maybe you could introduce me to one of your friends?"  
"Oh, come on let's go."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Jean saw Kitty and with her with Scott, Evan, and Kurt. Jean immediately thought of all the trouble he sister could get her in for this. "Sara you have to promise to not say anything to mom and dad about this, promise."  
"Okay," Sara said. "Who's that?" Sara asked pointing to Evan. Jean giggled a little. "What?" Sara demanded.  
"Nothing. Never mind. That is Evan Daniels he goes to the institute too."  
"Oh, so you know him?"  
"Yes, just a second." Jean ran over to her friends. "Okay I have a favor to ask you Evan."  
"Okay ask away," Evan said.  
"Would you go to Sadie Hawkins with my little sister, please?" Jean asked.  
"Sure, she's cute. Hey isn't she suppose to ask me?" Evan asked.  
"Yeah, she will I just wanted to make sure you'd say yes."  
"Okay."  
"Come on Sara," Jean called motioning for her to come over. "Sara this is Kitty Pryde, Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, and Evan Daniels."  
"Hi," Sara said simply.  
"This is my sister Sara."  
"Nice to meet ya," Scott greeted her.  
"Va vice to meet you." Kurt said shaking her hand.  
"So, you don't go to Bayville?" Evan asked.  
"No, I go to this all girls catholic school. It is so boring."  
"Oh, what's it called?" Evan asked.  
"Saint Mary Josephine."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Evan has been talking to your sister for like two hours," Kitty told Jean.  
"Yeah I know, they're cute."  
"Yeah anyways, how does this look?" Kitty said in a lavendar top and darker 3/4 length skirt.  
"It's cute."  
"Ya think?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, I'm going to get it."  
"Jean?" Scott called. "Kurt and I got our stuff and Evan's."  
"Thanks Scott."  
"Not that I have anyone to go with," Scott hinted.  
"Oh really?" Jean played. "That's strange."  
"Yeah. Know anyone that wants to ask me?"  
"Umm let me think...." Jean stepped into the dressing room closing the door behind her. Minutes later she walked out in a red 3/4 length dress without straps. It had a sequin purple butterfly on the right shoulder.   
"Wow!" Scott said.  
"So, Scott you wanna go to Sadies with me?" Jean asked innocently.  
"You think I'm going to say no?"   
"Kitty who are you going with?" Jean said hinting to ask. "Ummm. Kurt,"  
"Yes Kitty?"  
"Do you want to come to th..."  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kurt said jumping up and down.  
"Oh my.." Scott said at Kurt's reaction.  
"Sara?" Jean called. Sara sat on a bench near Jean, "so?" she asked.  
"He said yes!" she said excited.  
"Good, now find a dress."  
"Okay." Sara started to look at all of the dresses and pulled at a light blue one. "How bout this one?"  
"Looks good try it on."  
"Okay."  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	11. Sadie Hawkins

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"Jean! Sara! Come on ladies we don't have all night now!" Mr. Grey yelled up to his daughters as he heard a car pull up. "They're here!!" He opened the door to let Kitty, Scott, Kurt, Evan, and Ororo Munroe in. "Hello, and you all are whom?"  
"My name's Evan Daniels sir," Evan said giving his best kiss up return. "I will have the prividge of escorting your lovely daughter Sara."  
"Uh huh," Mr. Grey said inspecting them, "and who are you?"   
"Scott Summers sir."  
"I'm Ororo Munroe, Mr. Grey. I'll be the kids' chaparone tonight. Here I've printed up the schedule for the night."  
"Why thank you, that's a great idea. Jean! Sara! Let's go!" he yelled up the stairs.  
"Come now they'll be down when they're ready," Mrs. Grey told her husband.  
"We're coming!" Jean yelled back, and then footsteps ran down the stairs. "Hi Scott."  
"Are we ready?" Ororo asked. "Okay I need pictures first. Okay Jean and Sara with your parents." Ororo took a picture, "now Scott and Evan get in there in couples so I have three. Good." Snap! "Now seperate couples. Good. Good. Good. Now singles!" Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! "Okay group picture!" Snap! "Okay let's go kids! In the car we go!" Ororo waited for each to file out the door as Scott started up the van. "Nice meeting you both."  
"Nice meeting you Miss Munroe."  
"Yes."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The six were driven to an Italian Resturant while Ororo sat in the car reading her paper. They were right on schedule, it was only 6:30pm and they didn't have to be at the dance until 7-8pm. Ororo was happy that she had brought the camara, at least the professor would be able to see all of them together and see Jean. She knew that he missed her, and he could see Jean with her family. Ororo had be thankful that the Greys had agreed to let both Jean and Sara attend the Bayville Sadie Hawkins Dance. Dances were big social events that the X-Men did not always get to attend.  
At 7pm on the dot the children came back to the van. They had brought Ororo something and Scott agreed to drive while she ate. They soon arrived at their school and parked in the back lot. Ororo accompanied the kids up to the gym, she had to find out her duties for the night. The kids went on into the gym and Ororo met with other parents, guardians, and teachers.  
The dance finally let out at 12am, midnight. Jean and Sara had to be home at 12:30am, so they had to go strait there after the dance. They arrived right on time, the kids said their goodnights and then the rest were driven back to the Xavier Institute.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"How'd it go Ororo?" Xavier asked her after the kids had gone upstairs.  
"It was wonderful. Everyone had a good time. Jean and Sara looked absolutely beautiful and I have film that I'll develope tommorrow."  
"Very good. Thank you Ororo."  
"Your welcome. I miss her too. She'll be back for at least a week in about a day."  
"I know, but it just seems..."  
"So long?"  
"Yes. Terribly long. Well goodnight Ororo."  
"Goodnight Professor."  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	12. Back to the Mansion

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"Now I've already explained to everyone last week that Miss Grey would be staying at the Xavier Institute for an entire week," the judge told everyone in the courtroom. "Now I expect to see everyone back here, same day, same time, and same room next week. Dismissed."  
Mr. and Mrs. Grey approached Professor Xavier and the kids, who were rejoicing at the fact that they had Jean back for at least a week. "Professor Xavier?" Mr. Grey called to his attention.  
"Yes, Mr. Grey."  
" I just want you to know that I'm proud that you have raised Jean so well, and I can tell you have raised all of these children well. I hope possibly that after this we can possibly be...aquantices."  
"Oh please," Mrs. Grey said interrupting them and surprising everyone. "We hope we can be friends."  
"I'd like that. I was wondering if you would be avalible next Saturday for a cook out at the mansion?"  
"We'd love to," Mrs. Grey told him accepting his invitation.  
"Good," the professor said.  
"We'd love to have you," Scott told them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"So Jean, you have like totally see the pictures that Storm took. They are absolutely wonderful," Kitty told her on the way back to the mansion.  
"So, what do you think the judge'll decide?" Scott asked her.  
"I don't know, but can we not possibly talk about it? It's just really nice to be back," Jean told them.  
"No problem, whatever you want Jean," Scott told her. They had taken two vehicles to get to court that day and Jean had thought it was strange that Ororo and Logan had not attended.   
"Scott where's Logan and Storm?" Jean asked.  
"There's at the mansion."  
"Oh," Jean simply said.  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.  
"Nothing. I was just wondering where they were."  
"They wanted to come," Evan said defending them, "but the professor said that we didn't need the entire calvary to bring you home."  
"Well, I guess it's true."  
"Cheer up Jean, we're almost home."  
________________________________________________________________________________  
At the mansion, Logan and Storm were getting ready for the homecoming. They had all missed Jean and had decided to have a small welcome home party. They had originally planned to have it outside, but Storm told Logan that it was going to rain, and if it didn't rain that she'd make it rain anyway.   
"I'm telling you it's not going to rain!" Logan told Storm once again.  
"It is!"  
"Not!" Logan yelled at her as it began to rain outside, "what the..."  
"I told you," Storm said turning and going back to her work.  
"They're coming, we have to hurry. I hear the cars," Logan told her rushing to finish his work.  
Storm and Logan waited at the front door, as the group walked in. Everyone was wet and soaked at that. "Okay everyone upstairs change in some warm clothes before you catch cold," Storm told them. "Jean!" she called as the others ran up the stairs to their rooms.   
"Yes?" Jean asked holding herself to try and get alittle warmer.  
"Welcome back," Storm said kissing her forehead lightly."  
"Thanks," Jean said smiling.  
"It's good to have you back Jeannie, you can keep the others in line," Logan told her. She smiled at him and then ran upstairs to change.  
"Is everything ready?" the professor asked them.  
"Yep, everything's ready Chuck."  
"Good, the kids need some time together. Let's go out for awhile," the professor suggested.  
"In this rain?" Logan asked.  
"We have unbrellias, and a car," Storm told him.  
"Then it's settled."  
"I'll tell the kids while I get my coat," Storm told them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	13. Left Alone

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Storm retrieved her coat from her room and then apprached Scott Summers and Jean Grey who were talking in the hallway. "We're going out for alittle bit, will you all be okay?"  
"Yeah, no problem," Jean told Storm.  
"Okay, well I've got my cell phone, so if you need anything you can reach me."  
"Okay."  
"Who's going?" Scott asked.  
"Professor Xavier, Logan, and myself," she told Scott.  
"Okay, well have fun."  
"We will," Storm said as she turned and left Jean and Scott to talk.  
"Wonder where they're going?" Jean asked.  
"Not really, I just think it's cool that the professor trusts us without adult supervision again."  
"Yeah, we need to keep the house in order while they're gone."  
"Good idea."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Will they be okay?" Logan asked Storm.  
"I think so, I talked to Jean and Scott, and they seemed like everything was okay. I told them I was taking my cell phone and they have my number."  
"Okay then let's go," Xavier told them and they ventured into the storm to their car in the garage. They left the mansion grounds and headed for the city.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Vhere's everyone at?" Kurt asked as they all headed downstairs together.  
"They went somewhere," Jean told them, "they just didn't tell us where."  
"So, we have the mansion all to ourselves?" Evan asked.  
"Yes, but we need to prove that we can be trusted without supervision," Jean told him.  
"That's cool, I wasn't thinking anything, but a movie marathon."  
"That's a cool idea," Rogue told Evan.  
"It depends on vhat ve're vatching," Kurt told them.  
"Yeah, let's watch a romance!" Kitty suggested.  
"NO!" all the guys said in unison.  
"Fine!" Kitty said and sat on the couch.  
"Well, how about some food?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, I'm hungary man," Evan told him.  
"Me too," Kurt said.  
"Okay, we'll go get something," Jean told them as she and Scott went into the dinning room through to the kitchen. In the kitchen they found food already for them. "Wow, they must have planned this."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Well, this looks like something for everyone." Scott said looking around at all the food. "They even left videos," Scott said picking one up.  
"What's that on it?" Jean asked.  
"It's a note, it says Kitty's tape which will be watched a 5:00pm. He must have a movie watching schedule all ready for us."  
"Guess so, well, let's get this food into the other room."  
"I'll get another table," Scott said disapearing into a small kitchen closet to retrieve a long wooden folding table. Scott started towards the other room with the table and Jean followed with some of the food. Scott set up the table, and the others went upstairs to get stuff to make themselves more comfortable. Scott and Jean went back and forth from the kitchen to the room with food and finally the video tapes. "I'll go gets some pillows from upstairs," Scott told her as the others found a place with their pillows and laid down.  
"This is cool, where did all this food come from?" Evan asked.  
"We think your aunt made it for us and they also left video tapes for everyone with a specific time to watch it." Jean told them as Scott handed her a pillow.   
"So, let's see. It's 12:22pm right now so let's get some food and then we'll put the 12:30 movie in." Scott told the others as they all headed to the tables and put food on their plates.  
"So what's the first movie?" Rogue asked Scott.  
"Umm let's see 12:30 movie is...Hannibal."  
"Oh!" Kitty and Jean said together.  
"Okay might as well put it in," Scott said as he turned on the TV and VCR and popped the tape in. "Okay here we go."  
Kitty sat next to Kurt on the couch, while Evan sat on the edge of the couch. Rogue laid down on the floor in front of the TV. Scott sat in one of the big chairs and Jean sat with Scott. And the movie began...  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	14. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
When "Hannibal" was finally over Jean Grey was sleeping against Scott, and Kitty was hiding behind Kurt. The others seemed to at least enjoy the movie somewhat. It was 2:30 and time for the next tape, "Someone like you." Scott got up to put the next tape in, which woke Jean. "The next tape is someone like you," Scott told them. Scott sat back down with Jean as the movie began. "Have a nice nap?" Scott asked, and Jean nodded. "Don't worry you missed all the scary parts."  
"Good," Jean said smiling at Scott and moving closer to him. "I think I'm going to like this movie," Jean told Scott as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I think I'm going to like it too," Scott agreed with her.  
"This is a total chick flick," Evan complained.  
"Oh get over it!" Kitty told him as she moved from her hiding position to watch the movie.   
That night they watched "Spy Kids," "Valentine," "Frankenstien,"and "Lost in Space." By the time the professor, Logan, and Storm arrived home the TV was showing snow and the kids where all sleeping. Their night out had been nice and they could tell that the kids had had a good time. The mansion was also still in one piece.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
It rained all that night and for the rest of the week. School seemed slow for the kids and there was not very much to do anywhere. Soon enough saturday came around and it was still raining. "I was hoping for some sunshine," Professor Xavier told Storm.  
"Me too," Logan told her with disapointment in his voice.  
"I called Evan's parents and they're coming. I also called Kitty's parents and they should be on their way."  
"Good," Xavier told her.  
The kids walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. They were all in partial pajamas and partial clothes. "Hey parents will be here soon, remember?" Logan told them.  
"Oh my..." Kitty yelled and ran back up the stairs.  
"Thanks Logan," Jean said simply heading back up the stairs.  
"Aren't the rest of you going?" Logan asked.  
"Nope, why should I?" Rogue asked him.  
"Kay, just wanted to warn you all. Scott? Kurt? Evan? You guys gettin ready anytime soon."  
"Yeah, I'm going," Scott said, "come on Evan. You too elf boy."  
"Vut my food. Scott..." Kurt whined in defeat as he followed Evan and Scott up the stairs.  
"I'm not going," Rogue told him.  
"Fine, suit yourself," Logan told her.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Soon enough Jean, Kitty, and Evan's parents arrived in the rain. The only thing that was different was that Jean's parents did not know that she was a mutant and that that was the purpose of the institute. After everyone had been introduced and the parents had a time to talk amongst themselves, Professor Xavier decided that it was time to tell Jean's parents (and sister) the reason she was living there. He had ordered them to change into their X-Men uniforms, and assemble upstairs out of sight.  
"Mr., Mrs., and Miss Grey there are things that you do not yet understand about this establishment," Xavier started off. "This is a school for gifted youngsters, for children with special gifts..."  
"Well, we know that," Mr. Grey interrupted.  
"What you don't know is that this is a school for...mutants."  
"Mutants?"   
"Yes, the X-Men." On that note the X-Men made their way down the stairs. Perfect timing to have the front doors to crash open from the storm, so Jean decided to demonstrate her powers by forcing the doors shut and locking them.  
The parents were amazed and proud of their children. Mr. Grey was still in shock from learning this. "This..this is what you teach them?"  
"I teach them how to control and expand their powers. To help others using their gifts."  
"Then this is why she wants to stay here so badly?" he asked.  
"Yes," Jean told him. "You are my family, but so are they," Jean said motioning to the others.  
"Thank you Professor Xavier. I understand now," Mr. Grey said shaking his hand.  
"Your very welcome."  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	15. The Final Say

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Departure  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
"Jean?" A voice called after knocking on the door of Jean Grey's bedroom door.  
"Yes? Come in," Jean called as she finished what she was doing at her desk and then turned to see her father walk into her room. "Hi daddy," Jean said quietly.  
"Hi honey. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and that if the court does not award custody to Professor Xavier, then I'll happily admit you here." Mr. Grey smiled at his daughter, he would have never guessed that she was a super hero. She was doing perfectly there and he did not feel he had the power to take her away from that. "I just hope that you'll visit once in awhile," he said shifting his weight to his other side.  
"Dad thank you," Jean said simply as she hugged her father.  
"Your welcome, so what are you doing Jean?" he asked as he approached his daughter's desk.   
"Oh, I'm just doing homework that's all," Jean told him. "And thank you for understanding dad."  
"Thank you for showing me."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"This court is now in session, welcome back people. I just want to tell you how sick I am of seeing you all here every week. It's been a month and I'm tired of it! I have the outcome decision of the custody battle going on." The judge was oviously tired and probably had gotten up too early or gone to bed too late. "I've decided that Jean Grey will recide will her parents until she has either reached the age of eighteen or finished high and been accepted to a college."  
"Your honor!" Mr. Grey shouted standing up from his place.  
"Mr. Grey?" the judge asked.  
"I want Jean to attend Professor Xavier's school."  
"Good, then that's your decision and this case is finally dismissed. Goodbye and I hope never to see any of you ever again."  
The kids came up to Jean and began hugging and talking to her about the court decision. "You get to stay!" Scott said happily.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  



	16. Last chance, last decision....the end!

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Angel's Dearture   
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
  
It was different to be back on a normal schedule without thinking about being taken away from the people she had now thought of as family. Jean was relieved that she did not have to go anywhere against her will, but she began to miss her parents and sister. School was so much better when she did not have to worry about who she talked to and ate lunch with. Jean wished that her sister could come to Bayville High, then at least she could see her everyday. Decisions are so difficult in the matter of where you will be happy for a long period of time.  
"Jean?" Scott said breaking her haze of concentration. He was right next to her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, what did you want?" Jean asked pulling the rest of the books she needed out of her locker only for them to all end up on the floor. Jean was amazed at what she had done, she had never been this out of it at school especially. Scott quickly retrieved Jean's fallen books from the floor and helped Jean to her next class.  
"You okay, Jean?" Scott asked again.  
"Yeah. Well, no not really."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think maybe I should live with my parents and my sister," Jean confessed.  
"But why?" Scott asked surprised and afraid of what she was saying. He did not want to lose her after they had fought so hard to keep her. Not that he did not like her parents and her sister, it's just that he did not want them to take Jean away. Why was she thinking this? "Jean you can't!" he blurtted out in frustration.  
"Scott," Jean said looking into his eyes, "I'm still thinking about it. Don't worry."  
"Why not? You're thinking about it in the first place, so that itself worries me. I don't want to lose you again."  
"I'll see you after school, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Please don't tell the others Scott?"  
"Okay I won't. See you after school."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hi daddy, yeah it's me," Jean was talking on the phone to her father with only Scott in the room. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. About coming home...no there's nothing wrong. I just miss you and mom and Sarah. Okay, yeah I understand. Okay goodnight." Jean hung up the phone and sat next to Scott on her bed.  
"So? Do they want you back?" Scott asked her thinking he knew that they would have said yes in an instant.  
"They said that now that they know why I'm here and met everyone that they don't want me to leave. They said we'll have plenty of time on weekends and school breaks."  
"Good, I knew I like your parents," Scott said hugging Jean relieved that she was staying and he was not losing her again.  
"Uh huh sure."  
"What?"  
"You're so funny Scott Summers. You would have been so angry if I left and you know it!"   
"No of course not. I wouldn't miss you," he said trying to hide his feelings from her, but was not doing a very good job at it.  
"So what homework do we have to do?"  
"Homework!? Let's forget it till later and go out to a movie first," Scott suggested and they left the mansion for the movies.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The End of The Angel's Departure!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
